Secrets
by loser of the year shadow
Summary: When Korra is alone Tarrlok brings her a friend, which brings more questions then answers.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

This is set where Korra is in the box. She gets a little "surprise visit" from my OC.

But be warned, Korra is a little..."diffrent" shall we say. And by that I mean she likes Shadow.

Alcohol and self-harm used so...p.s. sexual tension.

Enjoy.

Korra sat quietly, trying to find a way out of this acursed box.

**SLAM!** _Click. Step. Step. Step._

Korra quietly listened to the noises.

_Step. Step. Step. Stop_.

"I brought you a little friend Avatar. Seems as though she saw the little

spat you and I had."

_Creak._

"Wha-?"

**SLAM!**

Shadow sat up.

"Could I at least have my skateboard?" She questioned roughly.

Not only did she recive her skateboard, she recived it to the face.

**SLAM!**

The metal box was enclosed once again. Korra missed her chance. She swore under her breath.

"Shadow? Wh-how? Explain!" she demanded.

"Well, I had the feeling something wasn't right so..." She trailed off.

"So you followed me to City Hall?" Korra finished .

"Glad you understand." She said with a pained voice.

Korra was about to fire back with an insult when she saw blood pool around Shadows' chest.

Blood is a scary thing, even when it's not yours.

She was alarmed, to say the least.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Korra asked with caution.

"No! My chest area is in so much pain." A pained whine escaped her throat.

"Take your shirt of.'' Korra said, a note of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself because I could have sworn you told me to take my shirt off." Sounding amused.

"No, because that's exactly what I told you." Korra gave her a stern look.

"What happens if I don't?''

"If **YOU** don't take it off, _I'll_ take it off for you."

Shadow called her bluff, but low-and-behold Korra got dow on both knees on Shadows' right side and ripped her shirt off.

If her face got any more red... well it really couldn't. But Shadow being Shadow had on a white tank-top. Stained with blood.

"Shadow what is this?" Korra was alarmed.

"Well, ya see..."

"No I don't see!"

"You don't understand."

"Damn right I dont understand!"

Korra pulled up Shadows' shirt above her ribs. There was to much blood. She can fix this, she know she can.

"I need water."Korra thought out loud.

"Ok. In my left pocket there's a bottle of alcohol."

"Why do you have alochol?"

"Man, you are just full of questions aren't you?''

Korra ignored her and reached into her pocket, where she found a bottle of alcohol. She unscrewed the cap and poures it on Shadows chest. This is when water-bending comes in handy. Korra moved the alcohol over her ribs. Shadow moved to much for her to get the alcohol onto her chest.

"Your giving me no choice Shadow!" Korra said annoyingly, like she was taunting her.

Shadow continued to move, non-compliant to her demands. Korra had no choice. She got on top of Shadow straddeling her hips with her legs.

She got as still as possible, and as Korra moved it around it reveled cuts on Shadows' chest.

"Shadow! What it this?"

No response.

Shadow had passed out. Korra had a lot of questions when Shadow woke up.

I left things hanging and probably spelled everything wrong.

There will be one more chapter, just to clear things up. But right now Shane Dawson is distracting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I'm getting no reviews and I really don't give A DAMN.

I write because I love to. If you don't like it, I don't care. I absolutley did NOT wake up to impress

YOU this morning. Exept a select few, I love some of you guys.

So if you like it review, if you don't like it I DO NOT care.

?

Korra sat in silence, waiting.

A shifting noise caught her saw Shadow sit up slowly.

"Shadow, you good? Feel alright?" She was suprised by her tone, it was too sweet.

"No. _Why_ do I have such a headache," She looked down, "And why am I half naked?"

Korra chuckled to herself. She didn't remember. Good. Korra didn't want her to.

She noticed Shadow was still looking down. Now was the time she was dreading.

"Shadow, what is this?'' She asked gently, pointing to Shadows' chest. Shadow looked down constantly,

but mumbled something uninteligable.

"Sorry?"

"I-I..."She took a screwdriver out of her pocket and began working on her skateboard.

_'It must calm her down'_ Korra thought while studying the other girl.

Shadow didn't know why she did it, it just felt natural.

"Confusion, anger and jelousy." She mumbled louder,taking the trucks of the board.

"Why are you doing that?" Korra asked.

"Doing what?" Shadow asked confused.

"Taking _those_ off. I mean, don't you need those on there?"

"Yeah, but you'll see why." She said confidently.

She put the trucks in her pocket and sat up, facing the wall.

"Shadow?" She said uncertainly.

"Shadow! Look at me!" Korra demanded. She grabbed Shadow by the shoulder and spun her around.

Shadow stood up. "We need to find a way out of this box." She said gruffly.

Korra didn't like to see her friend this way.

Shadow looked around the box.

_Step. Step. Step_.

Shadow paid no attention to the noises.

She somewhat heard Korra having a conversation,with Tarrlok no doubt.

She only paid attention to the last sentance.

"And you two are coming with me. As my hostages."

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. She almost had a plan figured out when she heard another noise.

_Thud._

It sounded like a body hitting the floor.

"_Mummble,mummble,mummble. Electrocute the box_" was all she heard untill she panicked.

Korra was smart enough to actually do something.

Shadow was captured.

?

So I hope you're confused. I am and I wrote the thing.

Just P.M me if you're that confused.

Gotta go harry Potter's on.

MindGeek.

-L.o.T.Y Shadow


End file.
